Capture Me
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: All alone. Alone running away from the dark desires that ran through her. He was coming to get her, he wanted her to give in. No one was going to take that away from him. Not even her. Dark Sam/Scam


**A/N: **I found this on my laptop today, and I never understood why I never uploaded this before O.o So yeah, this is rated high T for _seriously _heavy making-out.

Disclaimer: -.- No

* * *

><p><strong>Capture Me <strong>

**By: Twikadevra**

* * *

><p><strong>10.40 p.m, Unknown location, Abandoned cave <strong>

The darkness was secure; destroying every segment of life in the area. It left nothing but her heavy breathing and breaths of horror. Her breaths were ragged, and breaking every second, torn between trying to breathe and scream for help.

Her once silky and curly auburn hair was now a clashing mess of frizzy waves. Her once beautiful and powerful emerald eyes were now scared, and lifeless. They were dull and terrified, the spark was gone.

She ran, and ran as fast as she could push herself. Her body was burning with fire, the sweat running in massive puddles of hormones, piling into her spy suit and hair. She brought one tired and burning arm to rub away the sweat that piled on her forehead, and then kept on running.

Her heeled boots tapped on the floor forcefully, as if she couldn't care how loud she was. Her face and spy suit was covered in dirt, and her hair had lost its sheen. Giving it a limp and withered look as it flew behind her body like a tired and broken waterfall. Her eyes were large and scared, flickering to the darkness ahead of her in different places—as if she was waiting for something.

As if she was waiting for someone to get to her.

The darkness was long and stretched, forever going on—endless.

"_You can run...you can hide...but you will __**never **__escape me..." _a haunting voice came out from the shadows.

She stopped running and looked around wildly, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Where are you? Come out and fight, you coward!" she yelled hoarsely in the darkness.

A dark chuckle bounced off of the walls and brought terrifying chills down her spine. She could feel the small gusts of wind, tugging on her fragile hair.

"_My, my, aren't we a little impatient today? Of course, you don't have your little spy friends to play pretend with—so why __**bother**__ trying?" _

She clenched her teeth angrily, "Don't tell me what to do and not do, Scam! Give me back my friends!"

"_How about—no." _

She gasped as suddenly her body was pushed back forcefully against the granite of the rocky wall. The shards barely digging in her back. Her arms were pinned to side and she felt a dark and powerful body broad over hers.

"W-what are you d-doing?" her voice shook uncontrollably as his face was breathing on her neck, sending waves of tingles down her body.

"_Well my dear, I'm only doing something be __**both **__want..."_ he chuckled darkly at her horrific expression.

"Get off of me Scam! I swear I'll personally drag you to **hell** if you don't—" but she was interrupted by him, when his body pressed against her in a sudden jerk, and Sam had to bite her own tongue to keep herself from moaning in pleasure.

"_What was it that you were saying dear?" _he asked her teasingly. His finger lightly tracing the edge of her smooth jaw. He smirked at her eyes crushed shut and she refused to open them. He loved seeing the affects of his charms.

And he wasn't even _trying_.

Sam couldn't move; he was too strong no matter how skilled she was. She could only turn her head away and fearfully hope that Jerry would get there soon.

And get this sociopathic murderer off of her.

"_Leave. Me. Alone._" She said clenching through her teeth. Her eyes were still closed shut, as if she was afraid of what she would see if she opened them.

His sea-foam eyes wondered all over her face, taking in her facial expressions of horror and disgust. But he could see right through it—she was trying to keep herself from enjoying this. Her body language was amusing. She was tense, and by the slightest touch she'd shiver or clench her eyes tighter.

He smirked evilly, is teeth spread across his face like a hungry leopard on a prowl. He knew how to cave her in. It was the only matter of making her lose one thing that she valued the most about herself.

"_You know that isn't what you want. I __**know **__you want me to stay. I __**know **__you. And __**you are mine.**__"_

His eyes were rusted with lust and desire. He knew all about what she did and who she knew. And how it made his blood boil dangerously to see those stupid little boys she fancied over. He wished he could smash their faces against the wall, their faces bloody and broken beyond repair. He wished to hear their screams and last words begging for mercy before cutting them open.

He would enjoy watching the life slowly draining from their eyes; to hear their final breath as a shuddering gasp. They were _nothing _next to him. He was a _man._ And they were brainless. _He _was the real intellect to her level.

He grasped her hair and wove his fingers through it tightly. He pulled her hair and snatched it down. His other hand snaked from her wrist and stop at her back. Making her moan and tilt towards him as his hand caressed the spandex covered skin. He smirked at her gasp of surprise. He enjoyed it sadistically to watch her caving in already.

**And no one was going to take that away from him. **

"_Do you hear me Simpson? __**You are mine. **__There is no one else. You belong to me and me only. There is no David, or Dean, or James. __**You are mine.**__" _He whispered to her angrily before pushing his head down to devour her neck.

Sam's eyes popped wide open when he started to kiss her neck. Slowly in circles with his tongue he patterned the path. Tasting her soft flesh and making her whimper. Sam couldn't help but moan to what he was doing to her. He started to kiss his way up to her jaw before unrolling his tongue out from his mouth and running it along her jaw line, slowly teasing her.

Sam tightened her jaw from watering or moaning. But she couldn't stop resisting for too long. He was too much for her. She wanted this, but she couldn't. He was the villain and she was the hero. They were both opposite people, from opposite worlds, on opposite sides and opposite views.

_But opposites attract don't they?_

Scam continued his way to her ear. He nibbled the back of it with his teeth, grazing it softly with the hard edge. His breathing was damp and brought warmth to her neck. He whispered in a hushed tone:

"_You are mine. And no one—not even you, can take that away from me." _

Sam wretched away from him, but wasn't able to say anything when he aggressively pushed her onto the wall. He felt satisfaction to the sound her pain. He was a sadist, not caring about her, even if she was bleeding her heart out in front of him. He wanted her. And that was the _**only**_ drive that he needed.

Scam's body crushed her tightly on the rough wall, covering her from the prying world. He started devouring her mouth, fighting for dominance with his tongue. His mouth pushed away suddenly and started leaving kisses all over her neck. She felt his powerful muscles ripple from underneath his dark black t-shirt. His chocolate brown hair tickled her cheek, which seemed ironic to the fact he was being rough with her.

There was now no space enough for even a fly to squeeze through them. Scam brought out all his secret and aggressive passion that he held in. That he held in every time so he wasn't able to take her whenever he saw her. He needed to release all of those feelings he'd held behind. He was ready to burst.

It was too much for her. He was coming all at once; attacking her she was at her weakest. Sam felt like crying, but wasn't able to when she was too distracted by what he was doing to her pulse point. She felt so violated and scared—but at the same time, safe and oddly happy. She felt like falling into his embrace and running away from him. She was torn into what to act on. There were consequences to what her choices held. One wrong move and everything could fall apart. Sam had never felt to confused and mislead in her entire life.

Scam pulled a little away from her neck, _"Give it in Simpson. There isn't anyone that will come for you. You're all alone, your friends are gone. And there's __**no one left.**__" _And he thrust his face into her hair, breathing in the scent of apples and sunshine.

Sam closed her eyes forcefully again, trying not to cry or scream. The pit of her stomach was jumping and rumbling like crazy and her skin was hyper-sensitive to even the slightest touch. Her legs were a useless pile of limbs and her head was throbbing with pleasure. Her mind was muddled with choices and decisions. But she didn't know what to do. She didn't have any choice.

Suddenly, Scam pushed off of her and Sam felt a rush of cold cool her body from where they touched. She realized then, with disgust, she missed the warmth of his body. His eyes were hooded with desire, darkened with black around the edges. His forehead was a few inches away from hers.

Scam breathed heavily on her face; his breath smelled sweet, like an addicting drug that watered her mouth. Unconsciously, Sam's head titled up to his, her eyes grew droopy and her mouth was split with desire.

"_Give in," _He whispered huskily at her. One of his hands fell onto her waist; his thumb drew circles lazily on her hips. The other was still intertwined in her hair. "_**Give in, Samantha.**__" _

Sam wasn't sure what happened next, but she found herself kissing the seductive villain madly. Her brain shut down and her nerves came alive, the adrenaline rushing through her veins brought thrill and terror.

She didn't want to think ahead like she always did. She didn't want to think about the consequences that would happen. She wanted to live. She wanted to live the moment and not care about the future until it got to her.

So she gave in.

She gave in herself to the monster.

_**And she loved it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So how was it peoples? Did you like it? I hope you did. I apologize if some things are a little sloppy here, but as I said, I've only recently found this on my laptop and this was written quite a while ago. I didn't think to edit it because it would destroy the air it had already-so I decided to keep it like this. Please review!

Luvs Twikadevra


End file.
